Papa's Boutiqueria
Papa's Boutiqueria is the first game made by Jyappeul. The workers are Zoey and Daniel. 666 At Rank 60 the best things are coming, but also the worst... Don't even try to give Satan what he wants! The Story Behind The Game Holidays #Fashion ShowTime! (May)-Rank 6 with Puffy, (Favorite By: Puffy) #Summer Luau (June)-Rank 11 with Deniecent, (Favorite By: Deniecent) #Starlight Jubilee (July)-Rank 16, (Favorite By:) #Comet Con (August)-Rank 21, (Favorite By:) #September Fest (September)-Rank 26 with Kingsburg, (Favorite By: Kingsburg, Mr. Kingsburg) #Halloween (October)-Rank 31, (Favorite By:) #Thanksgiving Thanksgiving (November)-Rank 36 with Maple Mabel, (Favorite By: Maple Mabel, Kattenass) #Christmas (December)-Rank 41 with Santa Claus Jr., (Favorite By: Santa Claus Jr.) #New Year (January)-Rank 46, (Favorite By:) #Valentine's Day (February)-Rank 51 with Cupid, (Favorite By: Cupid) #Grōōvstock (March)-Rank 56 with Conny, (Favorite By: Conny) #Easter (April)-Rank 61 with Eggy Azalea, (Favorite By: Eggy Azalea) Customers *Kattenass (Tutorial) *Mr. Kingsburg (Day 2) *Puffy (Rank 6) *Deniecent (Rank 11) *Kingsburg (Rank 26) *Maple Mabel (Rank 36) *Santa Claus Jr. (Rank 41) *Cupid (Rank 51) *Conny (Rank 56) *Satan (Rank 60) *Eggy Azalea (Rank 61) Closers * Deeplum (Day 2) * Ginna (Day 3) * Jonas (Day 4) * Kitty (Day 5) Clothing Pants *Classic Pants (Start) *Striped Pants (Day 2) *Thick Stripes Pants (Rank 2) *Thirded Pants (Rank 4) *Bee Pants (Rank 5) *Car Creak Pants (Rank 9) *Squares Pants (Rank 13) *Polka Dotted Pants (Rank 14) *Giraffe Pants (Rank 17) *Jeans (Rank 20) *Fancy Jeans (Rank 60) Skirts *Classic Skirt (Day 2) *Jeans Skirt (Rank 4) *Striped Skirt (Rank 7) *Thirded Skirt (Rank 10) *Car Creak Skirt (Rank 12) *Squares Skirt (Rank 15) *Polka Dotted Skirt (Rank 20) *Giraffe Skirt (Rank 24) *Lined Skirt (Rank 30) *Doubline Skirt (Rank 35) *Doublayer Skirt (Rank 46) *Puffy Skirt (Rank 60) Shoes *Classic Shoes (Start) *White Front Shoes (Rank 4) *White Middle Shoes (Rank 6) *Nano Shoes (Rank 10) *Stitched Nano Shoes (Rank 14) *Maple Fall Shoes (Rank 18) *Pandidas Speed Shoes (Rank 25) *Jigsaw Shoes (Rank 31) *NaNano Shoes (Rank 40) *Gem Shoes (Rank 60) Belts *Classic Belt (Rank 4) *Holiday Belt (Rank 6) *Chain Belt's '(Rank 10) *Bavarian Belt (Rank 14) *Circus Belt (Rank 17) *Leather Belt (Rank 21) *Cowboy Belt (Rank 28) *Thick & Narrow Leather Belt (Rank 34) *Tying Waist Leather Belt (Rank 42) *Multi-Pocket Belt (Rank 49) *Future Belt (Rank 52) *Expensive Belt (Rank 55) *Super-Expensive Belt (Level 60) Holiday Clothings Fashion ShowTime! * Tank Dress (Rank 6) * Sleeveless Dress (Rank 7) * Shoes Of A Star (Rank 7) * Belt Tank Dress (Rank 8) * Square Purse (Rank 8) * Safe Square Purse (Rank 9) * Crotch Belt Dress (Rank 9) * Waist Belt Dress (Rank 9) * Belt Sleeveless Dress (Rank 10) Summer Luau * Wave Tank (Rank 11) * Crocs (Rank 11) * Coconut T-shirt (Rank 12) * Hawaiian T-shirt (Rank 12) * Hawaiian Flowers Necklace (Rank 12) * Hay Hat (Rank 13) * Crop Top (Rank 14) * Striped Crop Top (Rank 14) * Sun Glasses (Rank 15) * Beach Bag (Rank 15) Starlight Jubilee * Stars Tank (Rank 16) * Stars Sweatshirt (Rank 17) * Eclipse Glasses (Rank 18) * Starlight Party Ticket (Rank 19) * Star Hat (Rank 20) * Star Cap (Rank 20) Comet Con * Comet Con Shirt (Rank 21) * Planet T-shirt (Rank 22) * Lightyear Shoes (Rank 23) * Binocular Glasses (Rank 24) * Colored Lens Binocular Glass (Rank 25) September Fest * No-Collar Barman Vest (Rank 26) * Barman Vest (Rank 26) * Barman T-shirt (Rank 27) * Beer Barrel Shoes (Rank 28) * Beerboy T-shirt (Rank 29) * Beerman T-shirt (Rank 30) Halloween * Flame Tank (Rank 31) * Flame T-shirt (Rank 31) * Halloween Shirt (Rank 32) * Witch's Potion Tank (Rank 33) * Skeleton Sweatshirt (Rank 34) * Captain Cori's Helmet (Rank 35) * Knight Helmet (Rank 35) Thanksgiving * Fallen Leaf T-shirt (Rank 36) * Fallen Cleaning Shoes (Rank 37) * Fallen Hat (Rank 37) * Overall (Rank 38) * Hair Tie (Rank 39) * Jeans Overall (Rank 40) Christmas * Ugly Holiday Sweater (Rank 41) * Reindeer Sweater (Rank 41) * Snowflakes Tank (Rank 42) * Snowflakes Hat (Rank 43) * Raincoat (Rank 44) * Santa's Jacket (Rank 45) * Santa's Hat (Rank 45) New Year * Blurring T-shirt (Rank 46) * Blurred Color Mixing T-shirt (Rank 46) * Rainbow Bottom T-shirt (Rank 47) * Rainbow Stripes Tank (Rank 48) * Swirl T-shirt (Rank 49) * Rainbow Stripes Hat (Rank 50) Valentine's Day * Hearts Tank (Rank 51) * Heart Hat (Rank 52) * Cowboy H(e)a®t (Rank 53) * Heart Shoes (Rank 54) * Holiday Heart T-shirt (Rank 55) Category:Games Category:Papa's Boutiqueria Category:Quarghonce Category:Quarghonce Mall Category:Games by Jyappeul